


只要你乖（中）

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	只要你乖（中）

朱正廷的两条腿被他用膝盖牢牢压着，裤链拉开的声音刺耳，逼迫心中的恐慌到了极点，他在床上拼命挣扎不肯就范，饶是被人禁锢也折腾出一身虚汗。不知何时眼角泛上了晶莹的泪花，看起来被欺负的满腹委屈，僵持不下中，朱正廷屁股突然被人用力拍了一下，他一时有些愣了，身后的人突然把他从后面抱起来，贪婪的嗅着他发际的香气。  
“我说了，只要你乖。既然你不乖，就要接受惩罚。”  
蔡徐坤把人横着抱在腿上，朱正廷有些发懵不知道他要做什么，结实的臀肉上突然又被拍了个响亮的巴掌。  
“我要像这样打你十个巴掌做为惩罚，期间你要是发出任何声音，我会重头再来。”  
“你有毛病啊，你打我屁股干什么？！”  
“一。”  
左臀火辣辣的疼，蔡徐坤置若罔闻出了手，朱正廷没忍住嘶了一声，男人停了片刻。  
“一。”  
又是一巴掌打在和刚才相同的地方，皮肤与手掌接触的地方生出了奇怪的痛感。男人的声音像是带了某种魔力，让他顺从地忍耐他耻辱的折磨。  
“二。”  
这次是右边，清脆的巴掌声最能代表他承受的痛楚，朱正廷的脸烧成坨红的一片，这姿势就像打个犯错的小孩子，被人打屁股的感觉太过于羞耻又让他无处遁形。即使如此，他还是停下抽泣乖乖趴在他膝盖上，打算等他打完再和他辩驳。  
“三。”  
雪白的臀丘上赫然留下发红的指印，玷污纯白躯体的快感让蔡徐坤忍不住呼吸沉重，他沉静了下呼吸。  
“四。”  
下手重了，朱正廷没忍住闷哼出声，心里登时一凉。果不其然，沉寂了片刻男人再度开腔又回到那该死的死循坏。  
“一。”  
痛感与羞耻感更替袭来，朱正廷为了不叫出声死死咬着嘴唇，胃疼翻江倒海要将他的理智吞没，随着男人沉着的声音和打到尾声的巴掌，朱正廷的身体在受虐的情况下，突然起了生理反应。  
“九。”  
朱正廷缩了缩身体，半勃的性器摩擦在有些粗糙的西裤布料上，他突然有些痛很蔡徐坤没褪下裤子，导致他连这种接触都会生出快感。对方似乎也察觉到了他突然的勃起，九与十之间的间隔明显拉长，他的心随着慌乱的呼吸起承转合，期待着最后的十落在臀瓣，结束这场荒唐的惩罚。  
心里充斥着恐慌与期待，久久没听到他的动静，正当他分神想让自己偃旗息鼓的时候，屁股重重挨了一下。  
“十。”  
最后一下力道极强，朱正廷本来控制好的平和再度昂扬，他的脸沾染上不自然情动的红晕。男人又把他放回跪伏的姿势，这回是实打实要上他了。  
朱正廷被人打完屁股就蔫蔫的，许是胃疼折腾的太过难受，他有气无力的趴在床上做最后的抗争。  
“你放了我吧。”  
蔡徐坤把裤子褪到腿弯，阴晴不定的脸上看不出任何情绪，他失神地摩挲朱正廷柔软的头发，懊恼地单手扶着自己的额头，眉头紧锁泛着淡淡的忧伤，朱正廷这回总算看清他的表情了。  
那是失望，他对什么很失望，  
伴随着表情的明晰，他的目光不经意扫到了他蓄势待发的下体，那物件正颤颤巍巍靠近自己的股缝打转。强行被进入会弄坏的，他又开始发慌，蔡徐坤似乎没有温柔为他扩张的意思，惊惧让他身体再度挣扎起来，但是天大地大，此刻的他却被人擒住连这小小床都逃不下去。  
“你怎么又不乖了？”  
蔡徐坤眉头皱得更紧掐着腰把人往自己身边提了提，臀部与他的那出贴合在一起，浑身像有火在烧，无尽地蔓延让朱正廷每一个毛孔都在排斥抗拒。  
蔡徐坤拢了他的腿，带着命令式的语气。  
“夹紧。”  
这人说话会让人情不自禁服从，朱正廷被半强迫合上腿，烙铁一样炽热的硬物从他的股缝和会阴处挤了进来。  
有生之年，朱正廷就没想过有一天会给人腿交。  
但是总比屁股遭难要强，他稍稍松了口气。作恶的事物在双腿间摩擦，抽送中把大腿内侧的嫩肉蹂躏泛红，蔡徐坤的动作里透着凶狠顶的朱正廷堪堪撑住身体，粗重的呼吸喷在后背诱发体内的热浪。  
到这为止，还只是这位黑道大哥的独角戏。  
蔡徐坤似乎想起他刚才的勃起，坏笑着伸手覆上他脆弱的燕垒，朱正廷终于有了点反应，他红着脸虚弱反抗。  
“......你......别碰我。”  
后颈被人吻了一下，像落下片轻盈的雪花。蔡徐坤缓缓套弄着他，温柔地在他光滑的脊背嘬出朵朵盛放的红梅。  
直了二十多年的朱正廷在陌生男人的撩拨下，小兄弟颤颤巍巍站了起来。  
“你看，你不是很喜欢么。”  
他的声音性感，朱正廷羞红了脸。身后的人还在他腿间进出，只是这次却演变成了两个人呻吟交织，男人是容易被欲望支配的动物，朱正廷不自觉开始迎合起这场荒唐的情事。  
从打屁股发展到腿交，让他始料不及。但只要自己喜欢，男人女人又有什么区别，况且这个大哥模样俊美，并没有粗鲁直接上的意思，再反抗怕是触了逆鳞吃亏的只是自己，他咬了咬牙，大腿的肌肉绞紧他的去留，蔡徐坤下腹腾的生出一簇火，模糊中手上的动作更加卖力。  
一室旖旎，纵使身下的床垫柔软，他的膝盖也因时间过长跪得生疼。快感从他被蔡徐坤牢牢掌控的欲望中如浪潮袭来，他整个人几乎软在他怀里，对方没有一点要射的意思，自己却到了临界。  
“你快点，我撑不住了。”  
他额上浮着一层细密的汗珠，手被反绑在身后，身体找不到支点开始发抖。话音刚落，身体突然陷进隔着层薄薄布料的温暖胸膛，蔡徐坤倾身上前单手揽住了他，让他能够倚靠在自己身上省省力气。身后囊袋拍打会阴的声音激烈起来，触碰到他方才的掌痕带来舒爽的酥麻。他感觉自己快射了，喉咙里钻出几个暧昧的音节。  
突然即将喷发的出口被人用拇指堵住，蔡徐坤吻着他的肩膀。  
“等我。”  
脑中的热气饱胀绷地他的太阳穴直发疼，朱正廷难受地呻吟开口。  
“松开，快松开，我不行了。”  
他情欲中的嗓音太过诱人，蔡徐坤心思一动狠狠捅了两下。  
“你叫叫我。”  
“蔡徐坤？”  
对方沉默动作没停，也没松手让他释放，无边的快感被生生压制回身体翻涌成浪。  
“徐坤？坤？”  
对方铃口滴出两滴热泪，受用了。朱正廷为了舒服豁出了脸皮。  
“坤～”  
呼吸急促起来，他突然灵光乍现，扭过头望着他惊诧的脸孔，瞪着眼睛在他唇上轻轻碰了一下。  
“老公。”  
热流从腿间喷射而出，他的出口被人松开和他射在了一起，股股涌出的体液掏空了他所有的意识，胃疼终于占据了身体的巅峰。在同感和快感的双重折磨下，朱正廷眼前一片空白晕了过去。  
蔡徐坤从后背抱着人慢慢平静下来，不知道该怎么面对怀里的人，沉默许久他清了清嗓子。  
“朱正廷，这次的事就算了。”  
他刚想再开口，怀抱略松朱正廷突然身子一栽，如同失去操控的木偶倒在了床上。脸上还带着事后不自然的红晕，看起来脆弱而受伤。


End file.
